The Empire Academy
The Empire Academy is an exclusive school for princes and princess of each kingdom in the planet called Alpha. In this academy the princes and princess were trained to be a suitable successor to their father/mother’s throne. Anyway this story is about how I got into this ‘glamour school’ (though for me it should be called as ‘crazy school for idiots’) and how I managed to survive in this school. But first of all let me make things clear to you, I’m not going to write all the subjects and lessons ‘cause most of them piss me. Never mind. Chapter 1: Wanna now my life? (if not, fine) I’m Princess Diane, I’m in ninth grade and as far as I know I’m fourteen years old. My life seemed to go well until one day. *** I woke up with a start. The sun was starting to rise. The cold breeze entered the room and I froze when it touches my skin. I decided to get up, fixed my bed and got ready for the breakfast. Before I lived in an orphanage but now I’m living in a dorm of a school, I got here because of the scholarship that the kindly ones offered me. The ones that took care of me said that they picked me up near the Empire State building when I’m still a baby, and a tag hung at my wrapper, the words written there were like: Princess Diane of the Dragon Empire So they named me Princess Diane, Princess as my first name and Diane as my last name. In these past few years, I’ve been thinking a lot if I should be angry at my real parents or not, maybe they had enough reason on why they left me. But the longer I stay in this kind situation the harder my life goes and it’s getting worse. Just then Shiela, a friend of mine entered the room. “Hey what’s up?” Angiee blasted and jumped after Shiela. “Its chow time, girl!” These two were the only reasons left to stay. We were friends for almost one year. Shiela Israel, a girl that owns a long-wavy blond hair with her matching blue eyes, had a fair skin and she almost got the most wonderful body on earth. Angilique Ocampo but she preferred to be called as Angiee, her nickname. She’s a sexy-chinita girl that had a long black hair with bangs, a pair of emerald eyes and perfect tanned skin. The two of them highs almost the same, I think 5’6 or 5’7. In short, these two girls were like models or either way, princesses. On the other hand, me, long-wavy black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin (not sure if its balance ‘cause I’m always play under the sun), 5’4, always left out, seemed to be simple and ignorant. Jeez, I’m just looking down on my self. Chapter 2: I hate BULLIES! The three of us shared the same room that’s why were always together. We walked pass the other rooms to get to the dining hall. All of us that lived at the dorm always eat together everyday. I sat at the middle of the table impatiently; Shiela and Angiee sat beside me, side-by-side. I’m getting hungry. After a while we started to pray before eating our foods. I picked up the empty plates and cleaned the mess at the table, I volunteered to wash the dishes and luckily my friends wanted to help. I put the dishes on the basin and started to work on, I told my friends to get the other unclean dishes. “Hey princess moron, doing good deeds for yourself again, eh?” A husky voice said somewhere behind me, I heard two other voices snickering. It was the person I least expected to see, Vega. I preferred living in a rotten place for one week rather than be with her for even five minutes. She grabbed my right shoulder and pinned me against the wall. “What do you want from me, Adeline?” Am I mad? She never liked it when people call her by her first name! I’m dead. “Have guts, eh?” she said irritably as she tightened her grip at my shoulder and pushed me harder. “I said what do you want from me?” I repeated stupidly. “Well-” before she could finish her sentence a plate hit her head and sent her flying under the table. There was a loud KA-BAG! And she moaned in pain. I turned and saw Angiee in the last–throw position. Shiela was standing beside her, ready to smack the other plates at Vega’s comrades but she didn’t. At last, my saviors arrived, I thought. They always save me from my hard-time problems. “How dare you to hurt her!” Shiela screamed and calmly put the dishes on top of the table. Then she engaged and slammed one of the bullies. Angiee did the same thing. While in the middle of the fight Angiee yelled something about you-don’t even-worthy-to-see-us-and-lay-your-dirty-hands-on-her-specially-on-me. I didn’t know what she meant there but that reminds me what Shiela once told me that I shouldn’t be here ‘cause the whole place is unworthy living. Anyway, after a little longer, the faculty arrived and stopped the riot. We were brought to the head’s office and they granted our punishments. Of course the directors believed that Vega took the first step to create the fight, they always did and I could say that it’s her nature. We will do the dishes for one week while Vega’s team will be the one week cleaners of the whole dorm including the bathrooms which totally rocks. Category:Mikmak28 Category:Stories